Three Month Crush
by dreamin.paradise
Summary: So he shows up at her doorstep like a gentleman; flowers in his hand, nicely straightened hair and he hopes he's confident enough to finally confess. Smitchie One-shot.


**Dedicated to everyone who's reading this (: **

**My first attempt at Smitchie. I know it's not the best thing i've written so far, but I hope its okay! **

* * *

He tries his very best to forget her.

It's logical; he's _Shane Gray_. He can't stick to one crush for more than a week (sometimes, a day even.) She's lasted for more than three. It slightly doesn't make sense to him. He makes people fall for him, not vice – versa, and that's the part that's getting to him.

M i t c h i e T o r r e s

Her name rolls of his tongue even easier than his own, and it scares him even more than Tess does, (which truly is a lot). He doesn't know why or even how he fell in love with the silent girl who played the piano like she's been doing so all her life. He doesn't get what it is in her simple brown eyes, that makes him happy and jumpy and get him _so_ close to making Jason a birdhouse; except he gets all lazy and never does. He doesn't know why her simple laugh can make him think of all little things in life he never appreciated, like _rainbows _and _hearts _and those _summer rains. _

He has never been this attracted to anyone before, (except Tyla, but that was third-grade) and what horrifies him the most is that he likes her for her personality, and not her looks, though he does admit that she's also pretty, (but that's beside the point) So after three months, it takes a hell lot of yelling, freaking-out and confidence for him to admit that he might actually like her, and by that he means a lot of _like_ ; and he feels he's ready to tell her.

So he shows up at her doorstep like a gentleman; flowers in his hand, nicely straightened hair (and that rare for Shane,) and his leather shoes that he'd never touched since he got them, which was six months back. He stands there for a minute or two, thinking exactly why he's doing this, and then Nate's voice rings in the background.

_When you want something to happen, you have to make it happen. You have been crushing on Mitchie for too long; you have to let her know! Even if she rejects you, at least you won't have to live with the feeling of never having tried it._

Yeah, that typical Nate. Logical, thoughtful… annoyingly correct. But sometimes the things he says help raise Shane's spirit to the highest of stars. (And no, not the time when he said that Shane looked like a zombie in his all-black suit.)

And then, Shane gets a hold of whatever courage he has, as he rings the doorbell. It takes merely a minute, but his heart increases its rate every second. He silently considers it a possibility to leave, there and then, but he's too much of a scaredy cat to do anything.

The door finally opens, slow and quiet, and reveals a middle-aged lady; Connie. She looks at him for a minute, unable to believe that Shane Gray is at her house, but she gets over that immediately.

"Hello, Shane. Come on in," she says, voice soft and kind.

"Hello, no thank you. Can I talk to Mitchie?" He asks, voice low, scared.

She nods, and she's gone. He counts the pebbles on the ground, reaching fifteen until when Mitchie comes, out of breath.

"Hi Shane, what's u-" but as soon as she notices what he's wearing, she stops talking, staring at him from head to toe, unsure of what to say.

He takes this as an opportunity to start talking. "Hey Mitch, how are you?" as he hands her the flowers, and she smiles.

"I'm good. You?"

"I'm okay," he adds 'nervous' under his breath, but she misses it.

"So, what's up?" she asks, motioning to his outfit, with a slight smile, and a look of confusion.

"Uhh – nothing?" he answers, feeling stupid for ever having listened to Nate.

"Sure, pop star. Now tell me, whats up with your outfit? She asks again, persistently.

"Mitchie, don't you know? It's a 'suit'."

"Ha ha, very funny. I'm waiting."

He scans his head for a way to frame his thoughts, pissed off that the page-long speech he had memorized was out of his head.

"Uhh- crap Mitch, I'm sorry, I have to go, I promised to pick Frankie up from the mall," he lies, trying his best to act as if he isn't and he smiles as he turns, 'see you later,' he manages to say.

"Yeah, you too. Take care." She says, voice unsure; confused, really.

"You too Mitch. Bye." And he runs all the way to his car; once he gets there, though, he turns back and gives her a last wave before she closes the door, and as he settles in the driver's seat, he sends Nate a message.

_Next time, bro. Next time._

He'll come confess to Mitchie some other time. Maybe when he's ready enough, and he'll make sure he doesn't chicken out then.

And he drives away, loud music blaring in his car, and he looks at her house that his car just passed, and he smiles to himself.

And from the top of her window, Mitchie Torres smiles at his passing car too, as if she knew what was happening all along.

* * *

**Review? Thank you.**


End file.
